blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Vanessa Enoteca
|status= Alive |species= Human |gender= Female |affinity= Thread |age= 24 |birthday= May 16th |sign= Taurus |height= 170cm |weight= |blood= O |eyes= Purple |hair= Pink |family= |occupation= Magic Knight |squad= Black Bull |country= Clover Kingdom, Witches' Forest (former) |workplace= |manga= Chapter 3 |anime= Episode 6 |jva= Nana Mizuki |eva= Lydia Mackay }} is a member of Clover Kingdom's Black Bull squad. She is from the Witches' Forest. Appearance Vanessa is a tall woman with a voluptuous body. She has long, wavy pink hair and full lips. She keeps her hair loose in a lob hairstyle. When she is indoors, she prefers to dress only in her undergarments. They consist of a pair of red, thin-strapped lingerie with frilly designs. She usually wears her squad robe on top of this outfit. When in public, Vanessa covers most of her body, albeit it is still very revealing. She wears a slim, sleeveless, fit, red-violet top and miniskirt with red-violet evening gloves. The design of the top allows her to showcase much of her torso where it is only connected at one point around her navel region. The cups that hold her breasts have curvy edges. Her miniskirt is very short and only covers her buttocks. She also wears dark purple stockings and garter belts underneath her boots. Her thigh-high red-violet boots are skin tight and split at the collars, creating a V-shape. Lastly, she wears a red-violet hat with a conical crown, which falls onto one side near the end. The hat also has a purple ribbon surrounding its circumference with a pin of intricate design attached to it, and a very wide brim. In addition, she sports a purple belt, connected to a pouch, in which she carries her grimoire, on her right side. Her outfit is completed with a pair of earrings. As a member of the Black Bull squad, she also dons the squad's signature robe. The robe is short and barely covers her torso, and the Black Bull insignia is on the left side. She wears it in a way that the button which holds the robe together is located at the center of her chest. Child Vanessa.png|Vanessa as a child Vanessa indoor attire.png|Vanessa's indoor attire Vanessa swimsuit.png|Vanessa's bikini Vanessa OP 1.png|Vanessa and her handwritten name as seen on the first opening Personality Vanessa is a person with a very relaxed manner who does things on her own accords. She has a high fondness of alcohol-based drinks and of handsome men. Her love of alcoholic drinks makes her known as the Drunken Frenzy Witch by others. Additionally, she has been shown not to feel embarrassed on wearing revealing attire to attract men. Furthermore, Vanessa is also a very caring person as she offers her help to assist Noelle on finding a way to control her magic. However, she also likes to seduce her fellow squadmates, like her constant flirtation with Yami Sukehiro. She also seduces Asta on their first encounter. Biography Vanessa grows up in the Witches' Forest and becomes a favorite of the Witch Queen, who cages the young girl and demands that she improve her Thread Magic. Years later Yami Sukehiro invades the forest and breaks into her prison, and Vanessa leaves the forest and joins the Black Bulls. After getting herself wasted through the the night, Vanessa is woken up by the loud sound of Magna Swing bickering with Luck Voltia. She starts arguing with Magna until Yami steps in and orders all of them to stop. Vanessa, along with the rest of the Black Bull members, immediately greet their captain who just returned from the Magic Knights Entrance Exam. She tries to ask him to join her for a drink but quickly goes quiet when Yami introduces a new member, Asta. Vanessa tries to seduce the new member after hearing that he comes from a small village, but she accidentally vomits near him. Not long after, Vanessa witnesses Magna's initiation ceremony for Asta, who manages to pass easily and to become officially one of the Black Bull Squad. To congratulate him, Vanessa embeds the squad's insignia on Asta's headband. She then tries to introduce herself to him but Magna quickly takes the new member on a tour of the headquarters. Later at dawn, Vanessa is having a drink on one of the headquarters' balconies when she sees a giant sphere of water suddenly manifest itself near the vicinity. She goes near it, along with Yami and a couple of other members, to assess the situation. Fortunately, Yami is able to find a solution and asks Asta to stop it from getting worse. As soon as Asta manages to save Noelle Silva from inside the sphere, Vanessa quickly tries to comfort her along with the other members by offering her assistance on finding a solution to better control her magical power and more. After that, Vanessa joins a few other members of the Black Bull in the dining hall for a meal. When Asta asks them about the duty of the Magic Knights, Vanessa drunkenly explains that their job is to protect while also mentioning the probability of finding a partner during a bodyguard duty. Afterwards, when Magna, Asta, and Noelle return from their bout with Heath Grice at Sosshi, Vanessa is there to congratulate them and informs them that the Magic Forensic Division have begun their investigation. She then proceeds to offer Asta and Noelle to come with her on a shopping trip after Yami gave them their first salary. Arriving at Kikka, Vanessa and the two new members quickly garner the attention of the crowd. However, Vanessa remains calm and hopes that they might attract a few good men for her. As soon as they finish their errands at the castle town, Vanessa takes Asta and Noelle to the town's black market, which is hidden behind a wall of an alleyway. Vanessa and Noelle proceed to find a magic tool that could help improve Noelle's control over her magical power. While looking at a few items, Sekke Bronzazza abruptly approaches them and starts to flirt. Although, Noelle immediately rejects him while Vanessa boorishly watches. A robbery soon occurs, but Asta and Sekke manage easily to stop it. After Asta and Sekke stop the thief, Vanessa quickly inspects Sekke's foot where the thief managed to stab him with a magic tool. After assessing that the wound is harmless, Vanessa informs Sekke while applying a substance to the wound. She and Noelle then come along with Asta to return the stolen item back to the elderly woman before leaving the town. One day, Vanessa is hanging out with a few members of the Black Bull and getting drunk when Yami comes in and informs them about a dungeon appearing at the border between the Clover Kingdom and the Diamond Kingdom. Vanessa tries to explain the significance of a dungeon to the clueless Asta before Yami reveals that the Magic Emperor, Julius Novachrono, has requested the boy for the mission. After Asta, Noelle, and Luck have gone for the mission, Vanessa tries to ask Yami on the Emperor's awareness of Asta but the captain can only give her a vague answer. While Yami orders the Black Bulls to attack the White Eye members who invaded the temple, Vanessa brags to him about taking out one of the priests. Gifso then announces the changes to the game's rules. When Vetto attacks the fallen, Vanessa pulls them to safety and applies a tourniquet to Kiato's leg. She also binds Vetto, but he easily breaks them. When Vetto releases another blast of mana, Finral saves them by redirecting the blast back at Vetto. Vanessa teases Finral before ordering Noelle to protect the others and teaming up with Asta and Finral to take on Vetto. She secures the Demon-Dweller Sword to Asta's hand, and when Asta charges forward, Finral changes the boy's position while Vanessa changes his direction, keeping Vetto from predicting his movements. Using this strategy, Asta manages to score a hit to Vetto's jaw. Vanessa then pulls Asta back, saving him from Vettos counter. When Vetto charges at them, the Black Bulls try the same strategy but Vanessa realizes that Vetto has worked out their timing. Inspired by Asta, Vanessa promises to surpass her limits and asks Asta to trust her, which he does. The Black Bulls continue their onslaught despite their fatigue, and manage to skewer Vetto on Asta's sword. They celebrate until Vetto reveals it was a ruse and crushes Asta's arms with his cursed magic. Asta, however, refuses to give up. Shocked, Vanessa splints Asta's broken arms and tells Finral that they are going to start again. She slings Asta over to his Demon-Slayer Sword. Taking advantage of Vetto's weakened state, they maneuver Asta and, with a single swing, defeat the terrorist. With the enemy defeated, Vanessa pulls Asta into a hug with Finral. Noelle complains about being ignored, so Vanessa compliments her Roar of the Sea Dragon. Battle Prowess Magic *'Thread Magic': Vanessa uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate thread. She often uses it to mend and alter clothing for her squadmates. Thread trap.png|link=|Unnamed web trap spell String Cat.png|link=Red Thread of Fate|Red Thread of Fate Equipment *'Grimoire': Vanessa possesses a grimoire that contains various thread-based spells. *'Wand': Vanessa carries a wand that she uses to cast her magic. It is in a shape of a rod with a round tip. It is made of light-colored material with amorphous surface. Vanessa wand.png|Vanessa's wand Fights *Asta, Vanessa Enoteca, and Finral Roulacase vs. Vetto: Win *Asta, Vanessa Enoteca, Finral Roulacase, and Noelle Silva vs. Fana: Win *Vanessa Enoteca vs. Witch Queen: Win Events *Temple Battle Royale *Helping Asta: Searching for a Cure *Invasion of the Witches' Forest Notable Quotes * Trivia *Her favorite things are alcohol and snacks, like cheese. *Vanessa's grimoire design is the background for Volume 9's cover. *Vanessa is the fifth smartest Black Bull. *Vanessa is the fourth most beautiful woman. *Vanessa ranked eighth in the first popularity poll. *Her surname, Enoteca, is Spanish for "wine bar." References Navigation es:Vanessa Enoteca ru:Ванесса Энотека fr:Vanessa Enoteca